


Letters from Elizabeth

by loveofmylonglife



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveofmylonglife/pseuds/loveofmylonglife
Summary: Elizabeth writes to Ross about the threat facing her at Trenwith. Set in 2x07.





	

_Dearest Ross,_   
_I hope all is well with you and all residents of Nampara. How are Demelza and Jeremy? It seems an age since I have seen them, I hope they are well and thriving._   
_Since our last meeting weeks ago, I recall having said to you that I have no further interest in Wheal Grace. Perhaps those were not the proper words to use. As always, I have all interest in Grace and the workings of the mine and do wish to hear of its progress despite my lack of shareholding. I hear things have not been going favourably for prospect of iron stone and I do wish fortune would change for the better._   
_It would appear that as you have been distracted by your search for copper, Aunt Agatha has been missing you dearly. Things are well here at Trenwith, just today the Reverend and his family took luncheon here. Geoffrey Charles is applying himself to his studies most rigorously and wishes to take up fencing. From where I am to find the funds to sustain such an activity, I do not know, yet I shall try my best._   
_I received a letter from Verity today, informing me that she is well and missing us all. I hope she shall call soon, though it has not been long since Christmas. I desire the presence of her company more than ever lately._   
_The winter has been harsh and as you know, Trenwith never has been the most insulated of dwellings. Geoffrey Charles is well after catching a slight chill which Aunt Agatha managed to ward off. I hope little Jeremy has been faring better._   
_I hope to hear from you soon regarding the mine._   
_Your friend,_   
_Elizabeth_

_Dearest Ross,_   
_Geoffrey Charles has instructed me to write this very sternly, so I am afraid I must do so. He is practising his letters and wishes that he could one day write to you himself. He wishes to inform you that he misses you terribly and hopes that soon you will come to take him riding. I chided him and told him that Uncle Ross is a busy man and cannot always call on us, despite however much he would like to._   
_He has an old toy soldier he is excited to show you and has been practising his Latin conjugation, which he hopes to impress you with on your next visit. Today we have made vanilla pound cake together, as Geoffrey Charles has a holiday from his tutors. We are sending some for you with this note and hope that you will share it with Demelza and Jeremy._   
_Your dearest friend,_   
_Elizabeth_

_Dearest Ross,_   
_How go things with you? I have not heard tell of anything at Nampara for some time and confess I am quite concerned. I hope all is well._   
_Just this day, I received a visit from Mr Tankard, a friend and employee of George, who informed me of potential unrest in the area after the ghastly undertakings in France. Do you suppose there is cause to worry? I dearly hope not yet I shall take all necessary precautions and advise that you do the same for the sake of your family._   
_I have asked our housekeeper, Mrs Tabb, to secure all the locks and bolts on the property. It would be welcome if you would call and advise us on how to proceed._   
_Your friend,_   
_Elizabeth_

_Dear Ross,_   
_I hope you shall forgive me for the brevity of this note but I hope you shall understand the urgency of the matter. I have been presently informed by George that tin prospectors are to prospect on our land in the coming days, and that they may be urged to rise up by the example of their French counterparts._   
_George made it clear that there may be threat of a riot or at the very least, an incident in which harm may possibly come to the property or God forbid it, ourselves. I am aware these men have a right to prospect under law but is there a way to prevent them from carrying out their enquiries near the house?_   
_I know little of these matters and the etiquette governing an issue of this sort. It would be much appreciated if you would call and advise us on what we should do._   
_Your friend,_   
_Elizabeth_

_Dear Ross,_   
_I hope this note reaches you well. I do not wish to bother you further yet I wish to ask if you have managed to read my previous note. I enquired at Nampara as to your whereabouts and Demelza reliably informed me that you are out of town on some business. She did not inform me when to expect you back though I hope you are safely home now and your travails were successful._   
_If so, and if you deem it fit, I would much appreciate you to call on Trenwith to advise us of any precautions we should take in the face of this kind of incident. I have asked the housekeeper to secure all the locks and bolts but is there not more we can do? Aunt Agatha has taken to purchasing a flintlock pistol from I know not where and I must admit, I fear a great deal myself._   
_Your assistance would be looked upon with great favour from all who reside at Trenwith._   
_I look forward to hearing from you,_   
_Your friend,_   
_Elizabeth_

_Dear Ross,_   
_I have received no reply from you regarding my previous two notes so I may comfortably assume that you do not wish to reply or have your own affairs to attend to, both matters I greatly understand._   
_Matters here have made me anxious beyond reasoning and last night, I spent the better part of an hour sitting with Geoffrey Charles to assure him no harm would come to us. I have advised the servants to keep to their quarters, drawn the curtains and doused the lamps. I am unaware of what may happen and though I am perfectly knowledgeable that this is a childish and unfounded fear, I cannot help but to feel frightened in my current state. Aunt Agatha is not much reassurance at such a time yet I have attempted to put everything in order. It crosses my mind that if my dear Francis were here, he would know how to proceed yet I regret I am now in his place and shall do all I can._   
_Whether this note reaches you or not is of little matter now. In fact, I know not why I continue to write and do not stay my hand for you may never read these words, or any others I write._   
_I hope you are well_   
_Elizabeth_


End file.
